


Erised

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Hurt, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Sam坐在了厄里斯墨镜面前，他看到了……送给白树的生贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Erised

Sam看着。

“拜托，man，天启了难道就意味着没有派吗？”

Sam冲着车上满脸失望的哥哥扁扁嘴，手里装着快餐的塑料袋由于肩膀的耸动晃了晃：“很遗憾，Dean，没有——不过那个服务员挺像是你会喜欢的型。”

Dean含糊地应着，从车窗缩回去放下了手刹：“还有个案子呢，我不知道你什么时候变得如此……热衷于你哥的私生活了？”Dean很明显在他的字典里翻找了一会儿才找出了一个此时此刻使用起来不那么诡异的“私生活”，“快把你的屁股挪上来，不然你就自己走去那个……叫什么来着？”

“Whiteriver……”Sam一边坐进副驾驶一边面无表情说。

“快点的话天黑的时候应该能到，晚上还能出去收集点信息。”Dean转动方向盘，Impala轰鸣着驶离带有快餐店的加油站。

Sam吃完他的汉堡之后把包装纸使劲地揉成一团，故意弄出很大的声音，然后扔进塑料袋里面。他长出一口气，扭头看了看窗外快速倒退的松树，觉得车里闷得可以。

但是车窗分明是半开的。

也许是因为没有了震人耳膜的摇滚搅动车里的空气？

“Dean。”

“嗯哼？”

Sam扭头看着专心开着车的Dean——虽然路上荒凉得可以，半个小时也见不到一辆车——看着他的坚硬的脸部线条和绷紧的嘴唇。Sam确信Dean没在紧张什么的，但是……

“Dean。”

“有话快说。”

“你……真的有段时间没找女人了。”

“上帝啊，Sam，你怎么还在思考这些问题？你要是自己想找个女孩放松放松、满足一下自己的生理需求，我完全理解，但是别跟我比好吗？”Dean奇怪地扫了Sam一眼，很快又专注于连瞎子都开不出事来的路上了。

Sam确信Dean没有不自在，但是……

他打开笔记本电脑放在腿上，准备再看一遍那篇引他们去那个Whiteriver小镇的报道。开玩笑，他怎么可能会突然觉得想找个人上床。Sam急躁地连着刷新了三次，最后把他那边的车窗全部摇了下来，干燥的空气更大力地卷入车内，把Sam的头发吹了起来。

Dean又看了Sam一眼：“要睡会儿吗？我看你有点累？”

Sam猛地合上电脑，身子在并不宽大的座椅上勉强伸展了一下，“不，我不累，Dean，又不是案子刚刚结束。”

“可以说是昨天晚上才结束。”Dean盯着水泥路面说。

“不，不是……”Sam的手握成拳又伸展开。

“我们……我们还好吧，Dean？”Sam皱着眉，盯着电脑壳上的一道划痕。

Dean突然笑了一声，一点都不像笑，倒更像是抽了口气：

“我们之间很好，Sammy，是这个世界不好了。”

Sam用手指抠住划痕。

“嗯，我想也是。”

Impala还在路上笔直地向前跑着，一切和半分钟前一模一样，Sam重新打开了电脑，把窗户关上——太吵了——然后开始重新研究那篇报道。

Dean又多看了Sam一眼，滑下来的头发略微遮住了Sam专注的脸。Dean舔舔嘴唇，扯出一个笑容：“难道是Sammy girl生理周期到了？”

“Dean...not funny...”

Sam看着。

Sam不知道自己是怎么想的，他更不知道为什么筋疲力尽的Dean为什么还有力气扯开他身上的衣服。

也许是血印，Sam模糊地想，下一秒他就被Dean需索的舌头搅得分神了。Dean皱着眉闭着眼在Sam的唇上啃咬，下身有意识地与Sam撞在一起施加着压力。

Sam感觉得到Dean想要什么，那么他就会给他他想要的。

Sam配合着让Dean分开双腿骑在自己身上，握住他的腰，一只手滑入衬衫只面。Dean依旧黏着Sam的嘴唇不放，就像每次他们做爱时一样，就好似他们处在冰天雪地之中，而对方的唇齿是唯一的热源。

Dean解开自己的皮带，姿势有点别扭却又急躁粗暴地脱下了牛仔裤，随即又去摸索Sam的皮带扣。他的肩胛骨在Sam的手掌下被紧紧握住——因为他刚刚狠狠咬了一口Sam的舌头。

停留在Dean腰际的手向下毫无阻拦地滑下去，一根手指轻车熟路却又带着被Dean感染的急切嵌入臀缝中轻轻戳刺着皱缩的洞口。Sam感觉到Dean喷进他嘴中的粗重喘息，缓慢又坚定地把手指往洞口戳去。

Dean放开Sam的嘴唇，两人额头抵着额头，视线在极短的距离里混乱地碰撞。Dean露齿而笑，伸手握住了Sam半勃的阴茎，同时摆动腰部把自己的阴茎也递上前去，气息不稳地催促Sam快一点。

Sam分剪着紧涩的小穴，他还没来得及拿润滑剂，这导致扩张工作遇到了阻力。Dean与他的阴茎急切的磨蹭和碰撞很明显在昭示着他的哥哥处于无名的渴切之中。

“太慢了，Sam，太……”Dean皱起眉头，把空闲的那只手的食指和中指塞进他红艳的唇瓣里含了一下之后加入了Sam的扩张任务中。

Sam倒抽了一口冷气，Dean的手指正紧挨着他的，手指被收缩不停的肠壁挤压着，Sam能清楚地感觉到他的手指和Dean的手指纠缠在一起的模样。Dean似乎全副精力都放到了加速扩张上面，另一只手停在了Sam的腿跟处寻找支撑点。Sam把脑袋抵在Dean的颈窝处，感受着兄长身体的颤抖和热度。

被忽略的阴茎在主人不由自主地扭动中不时地撞在一起，聊胜于无地提供着快感。Sam在Dean的脖子与肩膀的交界处吮吸出一个吻痕，刚要致力于用手指刺激刺激Dean的前列腺，Dean的手指就带着他的一起退出了后穴，然后拽着Sam半脱的牛仔裤把Sam剥光。

Dean不太对劲，Sam快要烧起来的脑子模糊地意识到，太急切了，情趣之外的那种急切。

就好像急着确认什么一样。

Dean的嘴唇追寻过来，Sam握住Dean的臀瓣，坐起身来与Dean面对面，他感觉到Dean那因为前液而滑溜溜的阴茎抵在自己的腹部。

“Sammy...”Dean在喘息的空档贴着Sam的耳朵嘶哑地喊着Sam的名字，而Sam明白他是什么意思。

Sam吻住Dean，手扶住Dean的腰，阴茎轻车熟路地滑向渴求它的地方。Dean的身子随着Sam的动作挺直起来，脊背划出一个流畅的弧度，整个人脱力似的靠向了Sam，嘴唇却固执地没有离开。

嘴唇有点发麻，即便他们平时做爱时喜欢接吻，今天的吻也有些多了。但是Sam感觉到这是Dean想要的，所以他并没有停下的打算。他一只胳膊揽住Dean的腰，让他们的胸膛紧紧地贴合在一起，汗液粘腻在一起，心跳一起紊乱。

Sam的另一只手从脊椎的底部划上来，绕到前面，握住Dean的肩膀，又不愿停下地感受着Dean胳膊上的线条和他抱紧Sam的力量。

突然Sam明白了。

他在Dean的唇齿间低吼一声，突然转了个身将Dean压在床上，伏下身让自己以最深最深的姿态进入Dean。

Dean是他的，谁都不能夺走。

谁都不能。

高潮不重要，快感也不重要。

重要的是Dean在这里，在他身下，全身心都属于他。

Sam的脑海中只剩下一次次占有Dean，深刻地，绝望地占有他。肉体的一切似乎都离开了他，又似乎被百倍地放大，他感受到Dean内壁的热切，他感受到Dean抑制不住的呻吟，他感受到嘴唇下Dean双唇的肿胀。

他感受到Dean。

他也要Dean感受到他。

Sam射在Dean体内的时候哭了出来，他吻住Dean，一遍遍地呢喃“我们会有办法的，血印会被去掉的”。

Dean回吻着他，沉默不语。

Sam看着。

“我去买！我被你的宝贝磁带精神污染够了，Dean！”

Sam摔上Impala的副驾驶车门，迈着大步往加油站的便利店走去，Dean的胳膊和脑袋伸出车外：“别忘了派，Sammy！P-I-E！”

“知道了！Jerk！”Sam头也不回地骂道。

“娘唧唧的Bitch！”

Sam恼怒地摇着头，该死的他不知道自己为什么要微笑，加油站的一个女孩忍着笑看着他，这让Sam更加恼火。

有派我也不给你买，他想。

便利店里面并没有太多的货品可选，Sam买了几条士力架，几瓶矿泉水和一扎啤酒。

然后他在小小的便利店里绕了好几圈——收银小哥都在奇怪地看着他了——他还是没有找到派。Sam站在冷柜前，开始思考买一小块蛋糕的用处。

最后他还是买下了那块蛋糕，好吧好吧，他知道他会被Dean奚落的，但是总比什么都没有好。

“奶油蛋糕？Sammy你还能再girly一点吗？”Dean手臂抱胸，靠在Impala上难以置信地看着Sam从塑料袋里拿出蛋糕。

Sam耸耸肩：“没有派了，伙计，凑合凑合吧。”

Dean翻了个白眼：“Sam，我们在休假！就不能让我们把稀有的假期弄得尽可能完美一点儿吗？”

“我的错，我的错，对不起！”Sam投降般地举起双手。

Dean肘击了一下Sam的胸膛，坐回了Impala里：“我就不信今天找不到有派卖的地方！”

Sam无可奈何地摇着头，绕到另一边坐上了副驾驶：“你确定？你今天一直都在开车，我来开一会儿吧。”

“不不不，你的邪恶计划不会得逞的，Sammy，我才不会任由你把我带得离我的派越来越远！”

“Dean...”Sam哭笑不得，“你是要把我们‘稀有的假期’都花在寻找派这件事情上吗？”

“这叫做有目标！”Dean说着，把车开出了加油站。

“那我还想找个地方看看电影呢，我的身体可不是由嘴巴控制的。”

“Shut up，bitch.”

“Bite me, jerk.”

Sam和Dean的脸上都忍不住拉开了弧度，Sam发现每到“稀有的假期”的时候，他与Dean互相嘲讽的次数就会成倍的增加。不，确切的说是他们那“稀有的假期”里充斥着他们的相互嘲讽。

那天晚上他们在一个有电影院的小镇停下来，带着一路上的灰尘，风和很淡的汽油的味道，享用了一顿有派的晚餐，Dean看上了一个姑娘，但是Sam坚持要去看电影。

Dean直到电影开场还在嘟嘟哝哝自己没有义务要陪他的小弟弟看电影——除非是怕自己的妹妹被电影院里奇怪的小混混骗走。

电影是很老的电影，Sam和Dean看过很多遍的《教父》。电影开场后Dean就安静了——嘿，他是个尊重经典的人。他们俩都还挺喜欢这部片子，意大利人的家庭观念总是很强。Sam最喜欢的电影角色之一就是Sonny了。

电影散场后已经深夜，Sam开车把两人拉回早些时候入住的小镇边缘的汽车旅馆。Dean一路上都在嘟囔着Sonny就是需要刺激什么的。

Dean趁着Sam整理行李的时候遛进了浴室肆无忌惮地用起热水，更加肆无忌惮地大声哼着《Highway to Hell》。Sam百无聊赖地坐在床上盯着电视里的广告发呆，下意识地想着要对Dean的牙刷做点什么。

过了好一会儿，Dean从浴室里出来，在迷迷糊糊的Sam面前打了两个响指后把弟弟扔进了浴室让他赶快洗澡，一边奚落着“今天的车可都是我开的”。接管了遥控器之后，他快速地换着台，希望能看到Dr.Sexy。

运气不好，Dean随便停在了某个电视购物的频道，身子在床上窝了窝找到一个最舒服的姿势。Sam从浴室里出来，打了个哈欠，他看了一眼正在努力推销毛绒拖鞋的主持人，把电视机关掉了。

踢掉鞋子，Sam扑到他的床上，脑袋埋到枕头里，嘟哝了一句：“晚安，Dean。”就放任自己滑入完全放松的梦境中。

Dean挠挠头发，露出一个无谓的笑容，伸手关掉了床头灯。

“晚安，Sammy。”

Sam看得有点累了。

他站起身，面前这面落满灰尘、甚至比他还高的炼金魔镜上刻着“Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.”

他怎么会看不懂。

I show not your face but your heart’s desire.

Sam不记得他看了多久这些所谓的他心底的渴望，他只知道是时候出发了。

去找Dean。

去虚空中找他哥哥。

他无法也无需回来。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 题目其实就是HP里的厄里斯魔镜，展露照镜子的人心底最深的渴望。  
> 其实时间线是乱的，S5-S10-S1，应该比较容易看出来？然后是只有S10那部分里两人是滚上床的，其他两部分只是普通兄弟。然后，呃，理论上来说，越后看到的，是越渴求的东西_(:з」∠)_最后两段顺序有与壮太讨论，非常，非常感谢。


End file.
